Banished from the Institute
}} Banished from the Institute is a side quest in Fallout 4 that is given for becoming enemies with the Institute. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough There are multiple ways to get banished: * Refuse to work with the Institute when the Sole Survivor meets Father for the first time. * Kill any named Institute personnel. * Talk to Father negatively at the end of The Battle of Bunker Hill. * Board the Vertibird that spawns on the Prydwen to Mass Fusion with the Brotherhood of Steel during Spoils of War. * Support the Minutemen during Pinned. (This option is only available if the Sole Survivor is the general of the Minutemen, otherwise there will be Gunners that will attack on sight.) * If the start of the quest is triggered through console commands while outside the Institute, you will not be able to relay in. Instead, you will need to travel to the C.I.T. ruins and the quest will complete itself. To exit the Institute, simply head for the elevator and head up. Look for a bright red button in the room and push it to activate the emergency relay. Walk into the relay and the countdown begins, upon reaching half-way through the countdown, Father will speak over the intercom. If he was killed, an Institute scientist will speak instead, expressing horror at the fact that the Sole Survivor has killed their own son, and tells them to run and promises to kill the player character once found. If outside of the Institute, return to that location. The Sole Survivor will teleport back to the relay, and Father will speak over the intercom. Quest stages Notes * Under most circumstances, becoming enemies with the Institute immediately fails Underground Undercover and any active, related Railroad quests and starts Burning Cover instead. However if the player has not completed the quest Tradecraft and followed Deacon it is possible to continue with the Railroad storyline as Underground Undercover will not immediately fail. * If the player character became enemies with the Institute, and they did not complete From Within for the Brotherhood of Steel, then Liberty Reprimed will have additional phases that need to be completed. * If the player character became enemies with the Institute and did not yet recruit eight settlements for the Minutemen, the quest Form Ranks will be given. * Once completed, the player character can talk to Preston Garvey once Defend the Castle is completed to begin The Nuclear Option for the Minutemen. * Completing Ad Victoriam and starting The Nuclear Option for the Brotherhood of Steel will successfully complete Banished from the Institute (and Defend the Castle). * If the Sole Survivor is declared an enemy to the Institute, X6-88 will become unrecruitable and will be hostile until he is killed. This can prove to be a problem if he was sent to a settlement, as he may engage the settlers. * Killing Father during Nuclear Family will complete the storyline and make the player character become enemies with the Institute. Category:Institute quests pt:Banido do Instituto ru:Изгнание uk:Вигнання